


Cuando sali de Cuba

by Diana924



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cuba, Dancing, F/M, Future Fic, Married Couple, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:21:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Quando avevano accettato quella missione a Cuba si erano adeguatamente preparati.
Relationships: Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa
Kudos: 1





	Cuando sali de Cuba

Quando avevano accettato quella missione a Cuba si erano adeguatamente preparati.

Non sapevano esattamente cosa dovessero fare ma dovevano fingersi due turisti come tanti e soprattutto non destare sospetti, che Daniel Sousa parlasse spagnolo era un bene. Daniel aveva replicato che lui parlava portoghese essendo brasiliano ma non spagnolo, Jack Thompson aveva liquidato la faccenda sostenendo che le due lingue erano uguali e che non era un suo problema. E siccome era appena tornato in ufficio dopo la convalescenza non avevano osato dirgli di no.

La copertura era semplice: uomo d’affari torna a Cuba con la sua nuova moglie americana, stavano accadendo un sacco di cose a L’Avana di quei tempi e per quello nessuno avrebbe pensato troppo a loro, non quando Fidel Castro e i suoi barbudos mettevano a ferro e fuoco l’isola foraggiati dai sovietici. Le strade non erano sicure ma niente avrebbe dissuaso i cubani dal divertirsi tant’è che per strada c’era sempre qualche musicista all’opera o anche artisti di strada, una vivacità che New York o Los Angeles si sognavano.

Avevano evitato di parlare il meno possibile mentre lui cercava di capire lo spagnolo e poi li avevano invitati in quel locale per bere qualcosa e per ballare. Peggy si era subito tirata indietro sostenendo che con la sua disabilità non potessero ballare ma per timore che la copertura saltasse l’aveva dissuasa. E per fortuna mr Jarvis le aveva insegnato i rudimenti della salsa, chissà dove l’aveva imparata quel maggiordomo inglese si disse Daniel osservando sua moglie volteggiare sull’improvvisata posta da ballo.

Peggy si muoveva in maniera un po’ goffa, dilettantesca quasi, ma anche incredibilmente seducente almeno ai suoi occhi.

La maniera in cui ancheggiava il bacino, il modo in cui muoveva le gambe, i capelli che volteggiavano liberi e gli sguardi che gli stava lanciando … se solo fossero stati in albergo avrebbe saputo lui cosa fare pensò Daniel prima di accavallare le gambe per nascondere il suo principio di erezione, il sorriso malizioso che Peggy Carter de Sousa gli lanciò nel rendersi conto della cosa certamente non gli fu d’aiuto.

Sua moglie continuò a muoversi come se la sua missione principale fosse provocarlo e non ottenere informazioni e lui non riuscì a fare altro che rimanere lì seduto al tavolo a guardarla, beandosi dei suoi movimenti, del suo ballo goffo eppure sensuale e di come lei si stesse divertendo. Spesso a new York si erano recati a ballare ma solo ballo da sala perché la sua disabilità non gli permetteva altro, ma come tutti i brasiliani aveva il ritmo nel sangue.

Era così distratto dall’ammirare Peggy che si accorse a malapena del cameriere e della bottiglia di rum “por usted y vos mujer”. Rispose sovrappensiero prima di rendersi conto dell’errore, si era così distratto da aver risposto in portoghese e proprio per una delle poche parole che cambiavano in spagnolo.

Poteva non significare nulla ma poteva anche essere un campanello d’allarme nel caso li stessero seguendo. Veloce si verso un bicchiere e lo bevve tutto d’un fiato prima di alzarsi, per fortuna la musica era appena finita.

Raggiunse Peggy servendosi delle stampelle e il sorriso di lei nel vederlo così preoccupato si spense.

<< Dobbiamo andare, agora >> mormorò prima che lei lo seguisse subito.

Si ritrovarono in strada il più velocemente possibile, con lei che lo prese sotto braccio fingendo che fossero una coppia in vacanza come tante altre. << Cosa è successo? >> domandò Peggy.

<< Niente, forse, ma meglio non rischiare, lo dicevo io che portoghese e spagnolo sono due lingue diverse >> rispose Daniel, una macchina li superò proprio in quel momento e per loro fortuna non sembrava li stesse cercando.

<< Torniamo in albergo e aspettiamo, se necessario prenderemo la prima nave per Miami >> suggerì Peggy.

<< E mentre aspettiamo … mi concederebbe un ballo, senhora Sousa? >> la provocò lui facendola ridere.

<< Tutto quel che desidera lei, senhor Sousa >> rispose Peggy mentre continuavano a camminare


End file.
